Jacob Calderon
Category:HumansJacob Calderon is a character played by J Calderon. He was once the Brigadier of the Camelite Army and Grand Master of King Sennis Grey's Kingsguard, the Commander of the Yanillean Armed Forces, Master of the Order of the Vale, Vicar of Asgarnia, and now he's dead.. BiographyCategory:Modern Magic user Kandarin Jacob was born, in one of the many irrelevant villages in Northern Kandarin, to Michael Calderon and an unknown female. Michael Calderon was originally drafted in to the Kandarin Armsmen, but decided to stay and was given a commission as a lieutenant. It would be inferred that Jacob's mother was a Fremennik woman, whom was likely abducted by Michael as a spoil of war. Jacob's childhood was littered with accidents. At the young age of twelve, Jacob's father realized that the boy had a natural ability with magic; once, Jacob came in contact with a set of fire runes, and unable to control the burst of runic energies he burnt down a servant's hut. Throughout his childhood, Jacob would see many tutors regarding his gift, ''a bulk of this tutoring taking place in his younger years. At the age of five, Jacob's brother was brought into the world by yet another unknown female. Jacob's brother was given the name Aaron and after a few years it became obvious that he, too, was talented in the arcane. When Jacob reached his early-teens he was sent to Ardougne to study magic with professionals. He decided that his primary field of study would be pyromancery. A few years into his studies, when Jacob was fifteen, he received word that his father had been murdered by marauders. His brother, Aaron, moved to Ardougne to study with Jacob. From that point on, the brothers were nearly inseparable. Their bond became even more apparent the year that Jacob enlisted into the Armsmen at sixteen, posing as an eighteen year old. Jacob had just finished his initial training and, with lack of better words, engaged in sexual relations with a female. She got pregnant. Jacob's name was on the line, his career, and his honor. Aaron took the fall for his brother by claiming the child as his own. A month later, Jacob was deployed to Eastern Kandarin to combat the Ryders and their rag-tag allies. The campaign was a success and Jacob earned several commendations. He would continue to fight the Ryders across Gielinor for a several years until the Vekon began to falter. His home land was falling. Vectis had fallen. The Kingdom was in a state of collapse. Jacob resigned from the armsmen at the age of twenty two as a Captain and applied to the Vectori. Vergil Vekon accepted him directly and he was sent to the academy. He graduated, was stationed at Dragon stone, and for many years guarded Axel Vekon before resigning his commission. Continued Studies After leaving Kandarin, Jacob went to the Wizard's Tower to study. He would stay for three years before leaving, an adept pyromancer, and seasoned scholar. He intended to settle in Falador, away from his home, in attempt to forget all that had happened in the years prior, and in Falador he was able to study many different fields of arcane. A notable occurrence came when he met a ''woman ''in Falador.. a powerful mage who offered to teach him what she knows in exchange for service as body guard. He was more than willing. The woman taught him of the ''old magics and shared knowledge with him... knowledge of an old, forgotten God known only as Zaros... ''she also shared her race with him -- a Mahjarrat. Jacob had never heard of the creatures and decided it best to gtfo. Time with the Union Jacob had heard of the group that quickly rose in power across Gielinor; he'd also heard that the group had powerful mages and even more powerful artifacts. He wanted to study them, in fact, he needed to. Jacob sought the group and apparently they saw something him and immediately recruited. A man, by the name of Dimitri, recruited him as an apprentice. Dimitri tutored Jacob in ''blood and shadow magic before revealing his true identity... another Mahjarrat. '' He ditched it. Ain't nobody got time for that. (Dimitri and Jacob later develop a complicated friendship) Camelot Shortly after returning to the mainland, Jacob paid a visit to Dragonstone. Axel, the newly appointed ''Patriarch of House Vekon, ''ordered him to keep an eye on Camelot. Jacob's loyalty to the Vekon was still very much intact, despite his resignation, and so he began his mission. He enlisted into the Camelite Army as a Private in the Red Company; he quickly noticed that there was a lack of structure, too many officers, and a major division within the army. The man behind it all? General Thessaly Grimdark. Jacob was promoted to the rank of Lance Corporal shortly after arriving in Camelot after showing his usefulness when it came to organization and command. Jacob participated in the battle against goblins on Karamja, during which he earned a service medal. Shortly after the battle, the General died and the army fell into a greater state of disarray. Sometime during all of this, Jacob was promoted to the rank of Captain. It wasn't long before General Logan Courval was brought in to be placed at the head of Camelot's army; he, along with Jacob, began massive reforms which earned Jacob the rank of Colonel and the title of Warden. These reforms worked for quite a long while before they, too, began to fail. Logan, Jacob and Sennis began working on a soloution to the problem, and eventually decided to return to the ''Vekonic Standard: Armsmen. Jacob was promoted to Brigadier and authorized to form the Kingsguard. The Kingsguard began to play a very influential role in Camelite politics at an early state due to the Praven-De Lorainne ''assault of an Ardougnian fortress. The two nobles houses were almost entirely eliminated. Jacob was personally responsive for the arrest of Cralix Praven, ''the Patriarch of House Praven, and of a minor De Lorainne. The Kingsguard was, from that point on, used as a method to ensure that Camelot's noble houses behaved. After being sworn in as a Kingsguard, Jacob ceased communication with Axel and swore his complete allegiance to Sennis Grey; however, he has maintained a quaint personal friendship with Axel. He was also married to Endwynn Eleryd, an elf, under the blessings of Sennis Grey. Jacob was recently blessed with the birth of his first son, Axel Calderon, named after his previous lord. Jacob's daughter was recently brought to Camelot aswell; he'd kept track of her throughout the years, ensured that she was put into good schools and taken care of, but had never built up the courage to face her -- until now. (When a 14 year old puts the fear of God into a man.) Jacob has made it his policy to protect the King's life with his own, and has on more than one occasion went far and beyond the requirements of his oath. Sennis has became more of a friend to him than a king, and Jacob would willingly lay down his life for his friend. To those that know him, Jacob has become a very developed man with purpose after a long time without any. He has settled in Camelot. What adventures will it bring him? We'll have to see. Well, well, the adventures include being nearly killed by some assassins, saving his King's life, and being booted out of Camelot on some crazy shit. Yanille Jacob was made Warden of Kandarin by Queen Helena Eriador, and then later made the Director of the Armed Forces. The Battle for the North Jacob and the Armsmen of Kandarin made great haste to aid the Pravens. It went well, the Armsmen were credited with saving the day and literally holding the line that day. Burthorpe He's formed the Valesmen, living there, food. Kingslayer! Jacob and Lues had discovered that the Grand Prince was willing to exchange Burthorpian prisoners as food to the Tsardom of Canifis in exchange for military support. The two decided that Arkhan had to die. Later, the Asgarnian government attempted to assassinate Jacob and failed. Though, they did manage to kill his fifteen year old apprentice. The Pravens: Jacob intends to live in Canifis until he's ready to strike. He is very much an open book. Physical Attributes When I get happy. O, mister clinton. Relationships Family: Aaron Calderon: Jacob's blood brother. Missing. Endwynn Calderon: Jacob's first wife. Deceased Victoria Calderon: Jacob's oldest child. Deceased Axel Calderon: Jacob's youngest child. Hidden in the South. Friends: Otto: Used to like the guy! not so much now. Cralix Praven: He'd stand with the dude in a two vs. twenty-seven fight. Mason Jarvis: The dude's got a mad taste in cigars and wine. Dimitri Voshan: They "shoot the bull" every once in a while-.. troll James, too. James Craven: A very, very, very complicated friendship. Sennis Grey of Camelot: Ol'Jake misses this guy. Axel Vekon: His former lord. Also a friend. Would take an arrow for the dude. Malcom Lovell: The duo were officers in Red Company together. Lues Soter: His ride or die. Braedyn Eleryd: His wife's sister and a member of the kingsguard. ''Deceased. '' Axel Black: A Sergeant Major in the Red Company, they became complicated friends. Skills Jacob has learned many skills throughout his life. Magic Jacob has been tutored in some of the ancient arts: Shadow and Blood. He is by no means a master of either of the two, but has began to understand a bit better. His primary focus revolves around advanced pyromancery a skill that he's nearly mastered but has yet to fully unlock. Sword-Play He was taught to use a blade in the army and never forgot. In fact, he's only gotten better throughout the years out of dedicated practice. Archery Whilst in the Armsmen he was taught to use a bow, but was never too good with it. He could probably hit an elephant two feet in front of him... with good weather and clear skies.Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Military Category:Commander Category:Mage